Cilocub
Cilocub is a character in The Alan 10 Adventures. He is an Appoplexian and debuted in The Annihilators Part 1. Appearance Cilocub is an Appoplexian covered in black fur. He has goldish-yellow stripes. He is rather large, even for an Appoplexian. He wears traditional Appoplexian clothing, consisting of a raggedy white shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts, silver bandages wrapped around his wrists and hands in which his yellow claws extends out of, and a large belt. His belt buckle is rectangle, has a titanium border, and the inner pattern is back with four yellow triangles on the vertical sides. His shorts also have silver lining the bottoms. He has light blue eyes. He has a line of yellow fur sticking out that goes over his head and down his spine. His head is entirely covered in white fur. His legs are in a different stance than most Appoplexians, as most stand fully upright, while Cilocub's legs are in a position more similar to a Loboan's legs. Background Due to having suppressed his aggressive Appopexian nature, he was chased off of Rabiado, as the Appoplexians didn't want a non-aggressive one among them. He ran off to the planet Aldabra, home of the Geochelone Aerios. Here, his peaceful nature allowed him to be accepted, although the Geochelone Aerios were not above making him stay segregated from them. One day when in the market of the village he lived closest to, a child Aerio accidentally ran into his leg. Despite having suppressed his anger successfully, he displayed a bout of rage at this one small incident, described as the straw that broke the camel's back. Cilocub destroyed the entire village, with only a few Geochelone Aerios escaping. As Geochelone Aerios are so peaceful that they have no concept of prison, Cilocub was apprehended by Starbeard. As of the present, Excambalir has given Cilocub the chance at redemption: If Cilocub can help Excambalir apprehend Alan Nomaly, he can go free. Cilocub is currently a member of the Annihilators. Personality Against his Appoplexian nature, Cilocub has managed to become calm at the cost of having been run off from Rabiado. Despite his newly found calm nature, Cilocub can snap, such as when the child Aerio running into him caused him to destroy the entire village. As of the present, he seems very regretful of his decision, always mentioning he didn't want it to happen. History *Cilocub debuted in The Annihilators Part 1, where his history was looked over by Excambalir and ElevenEleven. He was then recruited into the Annihilators to go to Eartha and apprehend Alan Nomaly. Powers Cilocub has all the powers of an Appoplexian. However, Cilocub has the additional power of being able to go against his nature and suppressing his anger. Weaknesses Cilocub has all the weaknesses of an Appoplexian. However, Cilocub lacks the rage-driven nature of most other Appoplexians, although he is still able to lose his temper. Appearances *''The Annihilators Part 1'' (debut) Trivia *Cilocub's color scheme is similar to that of the Rath of the original Richard 10 canon. *Cilocub's backstory of being arrested for an accident caused by anger, and his current regretful personality are similar to El Diablo of DC's Suicide Squad.